


Late for Shift

by ButterflyMama78



Category: Dredd (2012), Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMama78/pseuds/ButterflyMama78
Summary: Dredd is getting ready for work.  Angel has other ideas.
Relationships: Joseph Dredd/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am SO SORRY my muse has been very incredibly stubborn regarding Redemption, Soulbound, Myne Owne Hertis Rote and Cupid's Arrow. I promise I will update once my muse stops being so stubborn!  
> Anyway a couple of days ago I was inspired to write this little one shot after seeing a gif of Dredd putting on his jacket in the opening of the movie (that arm and shoulder is sooooooo lickable).  
> Little bit of smut (nothing explicit) at the end. I hope you enjoy!

The creaking of worn leather penetrated her sleep-fogged mind. Angel stretched, the back of her hand brushing the empty space on the bed next to her. He better not be sneaking out for work without waking me up again, her brow furrowed. She hated it when he did. She feared something bad would happen to him if she didn’t send him off with a “Stay safe” and a soft kiss.

She sat up as quietly as she could when she spotted him in the dimly lit living room. Odd, he usually closes the door when he tries to sneak out on me. She slipped from the bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom. 

Joe was pulling on his leather jacket, covering the toned and tanned arms she loved. She snuck up behind him with the intention of grabbing the jacket and placing a kiss on his shoulder. Er, she tried.

She swore that man had eyes in the back of his head. Before she could even lift her hands he leveled a glare over his shoulder at her. His dark eyebrows furrowed dangerously over darkened hazel eyes. A year ago that glare had frightened her, had left her in tears. She had been so sure that if Joseph Dredd arrested and judged perps without that helmet, they would beg for mercy from that glare alone.

But over time that glare became less scary and more hot. She teased him about how that glare would turn her into a huge puddle of need. And right now?  
“You know the penalty for attempting to get the jump on an unarmed judge,” he growled as he swiftly turned on her. He had her wrists in his hands and pinned to the wall before she could even blink. One leather-clad thigh forced its way between her bare knees. 

“Remind me again?” Her face warmed at the smoky tone of her voice. 

He frowned harder. “I’m already late for shift,” he reached for her neck with his free hand.

Her eyes fluttered shut when he caressed her neck. “You were going to sneak out.”

“I would’ve woken you up, Angel,” his nose brushed hers. 

She tried to lean forward but he pressed his hard body against hers, pinning her to the wall. “Joe… It’s a crime to tease a woman and leave her hanging…” She hooked her leg around his hip.

“Sorry, Angel,” he groaned when she ground her hips against his thigh. “You’d better stop. I don’t have time.”

A smile curved her lips. “Yet you still have me pinned to the wall, Judge,” she purred. 

He grabbed her hips and hoisted her up. “I knew you were nothin’ but a troublemaker when I met you in Peach Trees,” he swore against her lips.

Her retort was smothered by the plundering kiss he gave her. Her moan when he thrust into her was, as well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dredd's POV... and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this justice. It was a bit of a challenge to keep from going OOC with Dredd (he's not a softie whatsoever, but with his Angel he gets a little soft). Trying to write the quickie the way I did was a challenge as well, it's not something I write often (any smut I write is more along the romantic and loving side, not a quick wham bam thank you ma'am with little emotional connection). It makes for good practice, though!

He hated slipping out of bed in the mornings now that he had Angel in his life. The urge to just stay in bed and wake her up for lazy morning sex or a quick fuck was getting harder to ignore, especially with how late his shifts would often run. He had teamed up again with Anderson to take down another crime lord, another drug op. He had barely seen her all week.

He grit his teeth against a tired groan as he eased out of bed. Angel had fallen asleep on the couch last night in an attempt to wait up for him. He’d carried her to bed without waking her. He knew he would catch hell for it, but he would make it up to her. Eventually. His next day off.  
Whenever the hell that was.

Dredd silently moved about the room to grab his uniform. He stilled when he heard rustling behind him and the soft feminine moan that followed. His eyes slid shut. That moan was nowhere near sexual, just a regular sleepy little moan following a full-bodied stretch. But the way she stretched, the way she arched her back and hips, the way her small breasts would thrust out...

He drew in a slow, deep, ragged breath and grabbed his leather jacket. No time, Joe, he reminded himself when heat pooled low in his belly. You’re gonna be late already.  
He pulled on the jacket and bit back a grin when he heard the near-silent pad of bare feet behind him. Either she’s not as slick as she likes to think she is, or she wants me to catch her, he mused. Three… two… one.

He turned his head to glare over his shoulder, knowing full well what that look did to her. “You know the penalty for attempting to get the jump on an unarmed judge,” he growled out in that gravelly voice he mainly used while on duty. He turned to grab her wrists and pinned her to the wall. He wedged his leg between hers when he realized her pupils were blown with need.

“Remind me again?” The husky tone of her voice nearly brought him to his knees. It had been far too long since they’d been intimate. 

His frown deepened as he curled the fingers of his free hand around her throat. “I’m already late for shift,” he stroked his fingers over her soft, warm skin.

Her eyes fluttered shut. “You were going to sneak out.”

“I would’ve woken you up, Angel,” he lowered his head until his nose brushed hers. 

She tried to lean forward, seeking his lips. He pressed his solid body against hers to hold her in place. “Joe… It’s a crime to tease a woman and leave her hanging…” 

“Sorry, Angel,” he groaned when she hooked her leg around his hip and rocked her core against his leather clad thigh. “You’d better stop. I don’t have time.”

“Yet you still have me pinned to the wall, Judge.”

That smile. That sexy little purr of his title.

Drokk. If he wasn’t already hard, her little challenge would’ve done the trick.

He grabbed her hips and hoisted her up. “I knew you were nothin’ but a troublemaker when I met you in Peach Trees,” he swore against her lips. He kissed her hard and deep as he reached down to undo his pants and palm his length. 

A curse slipped from him when he felt how ready she was for him. 

But she was tight, so tight. He had to use a little more force than usual to thrust into her. His hands gripped her hips again, holding still so she could adjust to his thick girth.

Angel’s hands shakily slipped under his jacket to push it off his shoulders. He shifted to pin her more securely to the wall before dropping his hands from her hips. The leather fell to the floor with a soft thud. His hands were back on her a second later, one curving protectively under her bottom, the other cupping her jaw in a rare display of affection.   
“I’m not hurtin’ ya, am I?” his hazel eyes searched hers. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “No,” she breathed. “Joe, please?”

“Please what?” 

She rolled her hips in reply, squeezing her walls around his length. “I need you.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he growled out. Dredd shifted his hold on her to wrap his left arm behind her back. “Ready?”

Angel nodded. 

“You feel ready,” he covered her mouth with his before rocking his hips into hers. He greedily swallowed her moans and cries as he pistoned in and out, in and out. Hard and fast mixed with soft and slow to draw out the pleasure building deep within. Fuck but he had missed this. He had missed her. 

He winced when her hands clutched at his shirt, her nails scraping his back. “You know better,” he groaned as he dragged his mouth along her jaw to her ear. 

“I’m… ah… sorry…” she whimpered. He hated his back being clawed and scratched. “A-accident. Close… so close… Joe, please!”

He clenched his teeth together when he felt his own orgasm building. He thrust harder, faster, gripping his fingers in her hair. “Touch yourself,” his command ended in a deep groan at the full body shudder wracking Angel’s body. 

“You… you know it…” her protest broke on a whine when one particularly deep thrust hit the right spot. “D-doesn’t w-work… When I…”

“I can’t, Angel,” he groaned. “Do it. Please. Almost there.”

Angel dragged her left hand down his chest, earning a low growl of her name from him as her fingertips grazed his right nipple through his shirt. 

He captured her mouth once more when her knuckles grazed his lower belly. He felt her grow tighter and tighter around him, the little tremors preceding her release squeezing his length. He snapped his hips harder into her. “Come for me, Angel,” he groaned. 

She shattered around him with a low cry. Dredd thrust harder, drawing her orgasm before he spilled into her with a growl. He braced his arm against the wall when his knees threatened to buckle.

He hissed out a curse when he slipped out of her. 

Angel clung tighter to him when he straightened from the wall. “Don’t go, not yet,” she whispered shakily into his neck. “Five more minutes.”

Dredd loosened his hold on her to reach for the gloves he’d set on the table. “Dredd to control.” He waited for a response from control. “I’m calling out. Relay message to Anderson.” His mouth curved into a rare smile when Angel lifted her head. He dropped the gloves once more. “Nothin’ but trouble,” he murmured fondly.


End file.
